


Born From Hate

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cumshot, Dominance, Fuckbuddies, Hair Kink, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have a pre-established agreement. It's advantageous to both in a variety of ways, though tedious to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born From Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesgeek3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jamesgeek3).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "God is Dead?" by Black Sabbath

Loki stood his ground, his chin raised and his eyes cold as he stared the Avenger's down. Hawkeye had an arrow on him, Iron Man had his hand outstretched, weapons at the ready, and Thor... well, Thor just looked resigned, but pissed. Hulk and Black Widow were dealing with things elsewhere at the moment, leaving him to the three. He stood, feet wide, and his breathing regulated, waiting... simply waiting.

When Tony finally called to the others that he had it, they could go help the other two, Loki couldn't say he hadn't expected it. A little smirk crept onto his lips as he waited, watched as the others turned and rushed to the aide of their fellow Avengers. This one was between him and Tony and only them.

Tony slowly lowered his hand and then took a step forward. "Ten minutes. The usual place. Be there or I fucking beat your ass when I find you next." With that, Tony was off, going to help out his friends.

Loki waited, watched as the big, bad Iron Man simply took off and rushed away. He turned tail and hauled ass toward Stark Tower. This... this was something he was familiar with, and already his entire being was vibrating with the desire to find out just how Tony would encourage things to go this time around. Last time he'd hinted at wanting Loki to completely dominate him, take all control away, and he'd started it, though the line between forcing and playing had been one he was loathe to blur given their position with one another. But this time... this time, he was feeling particularly riled up and more than a little peeved off that Tony had used information he'd gathered from him against him.

With a low growl of annoyance Loki found his way into Stark Tower by the same path he always took... the one that Tony had taught him to take, left open only to him. Anyone else would get enough current through their body to kill them, but _he_ was allowed. There was a certain amount of disgrace in that for the great Mr. Stark, he was sure. A man usually driven by his head, now driven by his cock. The sex was too good for him to turn it down or for him to be able to simply do what he had to do. And, honestly... Loki agreed. They'd fucked four times now and each time had been mind-blowing. The best hate-fuck the world had ever seen. And hell if he didn't want the entire world to watch as they went at it. 

Loki made his way into Tony's room and carefully placed his weapon in the corner, recalling the stupid name the Avengers had come up with for it. The Glowstick of Destiny. Right... brilliant, though admittedly descriptive. 

He closed his eyes and willed his clothing to change, leaving him in an emerald green tank top and black silk boxers. It was something he'd noticed Tony's preference for and he figured he could be accommodating at least. He settled on the edge of the man's bed and leaned back, resting on his elbows as he waited. How awkward would it be if Tony left a trap for him one day rather than a fuck? If he was waiting like this and was walked in upon? Well... perhaps awkward for Tony. He'd simply laugh it off.

The door opened and he flicked his eyes toward the door, waiting, watching, his breath held for an instant as the doorway was filled by a form and then the door shut. A soft voice issued, "Jarvis... cameras off, lights on dim."

"Yes, Sir. As you wish, Sir," came the smooth response from the computer system that seemed to rule both Tony's life and his house.

The lights slowly raised in the room until Loki could see Tony standing just inside the door, his torso bare and his lower half clad only in red boxer briefs. He smirked and then raised one hand. "Come here, Tony. Come get what you want so much that you betray your own friends to get it."

"I betray no one," Tony issued quietly. "You keep your word and I keep mine. No trying to take over the planet and I let you go when I can. Threat minimal and clean-up-able and then-"

Loki cut him off, "-we fuck. It's win-win, really." A glimmer of a grin ghosted over his face, his eyes bright. "Now come here like I said. Get on your knees and make this worth my while. After all, you are _so_ talented with that mouth."

Tony strode across the room, kneeling in front of Loki, his hands sliding over the other's thighs, his eyes locked with the villain's own. "Make me."

If that was how he wanted it, then that was certainly how he was going to get it. Loki reached down, grasping Tony's short hair and wrenching him closer. He sat up a little more and willed his clothing away, freeing his cock to the air. He was already hard, his rigid length simply waiting on Tony's hot, warm mouth. "I said suck it," he growled out. "Put it in your mouth and make like it's the last time you'll ever have me."

Tony opened his mouth and waited as Loki shoved his head down over his cock, groaning once he had a mouthful of the Asgardian. Loki moved him up and down on his dick, moaning at the sheer feeling of having Tony in such a way. "Just like that. Just fucking suck it, you whore."

Tony pulled up with a slurp and chuckled. "Such a dirty mouth this time."

"Shut your dirty mouth and put it back on my dick." Loki shoved him down, using his grip on Tony's hair to force him up and down his length a few dozen times before letting him go on his own. Leaning back, he simply enjoyed it, arching up into the other's warmth. He was straining already, the idea of forcing Tony into things making him harder than usual.

He allowed a few more moments to pass before he reached and pulled Tony up, shoving him toward the bed, pressing him face-first into the mattress as he shifted behind him, yanking down the other's underwear and touching one finger to his asshole. He didn't push it in, didn't do a thing except hold his finger there, cold liquid slipping into the other's body. A few more moments of it and he forced the muscles to relax enough to take him. Sure, he intended to take without asking, but that didn't mean he was going to actually _hurt_ Tony in the process. 

Shifting slightly, Loki moved his finger away and cut the magic, holding onto Tony's hips and then pushed into the other's body with a groan. He gave him a few thrusts before he really started laying into him, thrusting hard and fast into the other's willing passage. He leaned down over his back, yanking his head back by the hair. "I didn't give you a choice, Tony. I fucking took what I wanted from you, do you hear me?"

Tony let out a groan, squirming beneath Loki, putting up the pretense of a fight, though if he'd wanted away, he could have gotten away from him to start with. After a moment, he gave up, Loki's harsh thrusts putting him in the mood for the fuck quicker than anything else could have. He rutted against the bed, his straining length sliding across the Egyptian cotton of his sheets. 

Loki watched his muscles strain, Tony obviously gaining pleasure from the entire thing. He spread the other's legs the last bit that he could and started to ram into him with enough force to shove the bed into the wall with each time.

"Sir?" came Jarvis' voice from the intercom.

"N-not now, Jarvis!" Tony clung to the sheets, his entire body straining with each thrust that Loki made into him. The bed beneath his cock was wet with his pre-cum, the small patch of his leavings rubbing against the head of his cock and making him even hornier than he had been to start with. "L-Loki!"

The sound of his name on Tony's lips was more than enough to push him that last step further. His hand snaked down, wrapping around Tony's neck and squeezing just enough to hurt and put the fear of Laufeyson into the other man.

Tony strained, whimpering and rutting harder against the bed, clearly pleased by how the other was taking control of the situation.

"That's right," Loki hissed out, "you like this, don’t you, you slut?" Somehow the name-calling, the use of such human profanity got him even more riled up, right along with Tony, whom he was slightly amused to see loved being called such things. He took a few more hard thrusts into the other's body, slamming in with all he had, ripping a scream free from Tony's throat before he felt him clench around him. He slid his hand down from his neck to his cock, cupping his hand around the head of it as Tony lost it, spurting out his hot load.

With a groan, Loki thrust a few more times and then pulled out, letting go of Tony's hair and grabbing his own cock, jacking himself off over the other's lower back and ass. Once he was finished, he slowly eased back from Tony and magicked his clothing back on and his body clear of the fluids of their making. Stepping back, he pushed his hair back from his face, letting it fall back down in a thick, black curtain around his face. "Jarvis... Mr. Stark may need... some help." He chuckled, reaching for his staff and opening the door. "Tony?"

The other let out a grunt, disinterested in actually saying anything in particular, but acknowledging the other's questioning inflection.

"Next time... I'm not even giving you time to think on it. Next time, I'm fucking you right where you stand, regardless of whom is around. This is your fair warning." With that, he turned away and made his way from the room and then out of Stark Tower, spiriting away into the night.

**The End**


End file.
